No Trick-or-Treating! (Melody version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Taylor household was all dressed up for the occasion. Olivia Flaversham was dressed up like Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Fievel Mousekewitz was dressed up like Prince Florian from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Petunia was dressed up like Anna from Frozen. Giggles was dressed up like Rapunzel from Tangled. Flaky was dressed up like Merida from Brave. Prince Eric was dressed up like Dracula. Ariel was dressed up like a fairy. Naveen was dressed up like a waiter. Mickey Mouse was dressed up like a sorcerer, and Melody was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Naveen exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Ariel asked. "Yes, I am," Naveen said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Melody inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Melody said. It made Olivia, Fievel, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Melody face!" Ariel exclaimed. She ran up to Melody, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Melody did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Naveen said. "Wow, Ariel," Eric said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Eric," Ariel smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Naveen." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Naveen said. "Like a paint job." Eric said. Then he noticed Olivia dressed up as Snow White, Fievel dressed up as Prince Florian, Petunia dressed up as Anna, Giggles dressed up as Rapunzel, and Flaky dressed up as Merida. "Hey, Fievel, my little man!" he said. He and Fievel gave each other a hug. "This is your seventh Halloween!" Then he looked down at Olivia and the Three Female Happy Tree Friends and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Olivia said, "He's my prince." "Your prince?!" Eric asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean the prince from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Petunia said. Eric faced Fievel again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Fievel hugged each other. As soon as Melody grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Naveen glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Melody!" Melody glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Mickey said. "Mickey, that's not a nice thing to say to Melody." Ariel said. Naveen didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Melody mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Mickey said. "Mickey, stop calling your sister names!" Ariel scolded lightly. Olivia, Fievel, Petunia, Giggles, Flaky, and Eric just gasped at Melody's insolence, and Naveen was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Melody was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Mickey said. "That's enough now, Mickey." Petunia told him. Melody jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Naveen yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Olivia, Fievel, Ariel, Eric, and the Three Female Happy Tree Friends gasped in shock. Melody glared angrily at Naveen and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MORGANA THE SEA WITCH!" She then stomped off to her room, where her friends, Tip and Dash, are waiting for her. "So just Fievel, my three aunts, and I are going?" Olivia asked. "Yes, dear." Ariel said. Olivia became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky following her. "Naveen, what was that all about?" Ariel asked. Naveen shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her. She's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Eric said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Eric, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Naveen said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Eric said, "Think of Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, and the Lost Dumbo Gang." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween